Falling for the Enemy
by Kim-Radcliffe007
Summary: James, the guy who always has something smart to say, is lost for words! Lily gets her own back for all those times James teased her. Mix in Slytherin's notebook, Snivellus, an incurable curse and some sexual tension... and we have ourselves a story! JL
1. Gobsmacked

"Oh god, not Evans again!" announced James, rolling his eyes. This resulted in the following. Sirius punched him in the arm. Remeus punched him in the other arm and told him to "Ask her out already!" Sirius punched him in the arm again because he couldn't think of something witty to say.  
  
It was a well-known fact that Lily and James had a love-hate relationship. James was smitten with Lily, but so far managed to always screw it up by being egotistic around her. He tried to impress her the way he did the others (which, of course never worked). This resulted in Lily's opinion of James lowering to unimaginably low standards.  
  
And now they stood on platform 9 ¾ , glaring at each other with the utmost loathing.  
  
"Why don't you grow up already, James?" snapped Lily, "You're supposed to be Head Boy. How much did you pay them for the position?"  
  
"I wouldn't have accepted the position as Head Boy if I knew I'd have to share a bathroom with you."  
  
As you can probably tell, Lily and James' strained relationship had reached its peak.  
  
Lily, always quick to hit back stated, "On the contrary, James, I think that is exactly why you accepted the position." And with that, she turned on her heel.  
  
James was gobsmacked. Completely and utterly gobsmacked. Lily NEVER got one up on him. It was impossible. James Potter, the most popular boy in school was never at a loss for words. Its funny, thought James, how love can render you senseless.  
  
"Aargh!" James screamed outloud. Just where did that come from? I don't love Evans! No way! Yuck!  
  
"Calm down, James my man!" Sirius said, patting him on his back. "She had to get you one time. I mean, you can't expect to win all the time. It's just not fair. Let's just say that you let her win. End of matter."  
  
Remeus chose this moment to pipe up. "So you were telling us about your summer holidays, James?"  
  
*****  
  
James left his compartment and made his way to the Head compartment. He couldn't stand all the girls that kept coming in to see him and Sirius. Honestly! I mean, he knew that him and Sirius were wanted property, but the girls could have at least waited until they got to Hogwarts! But, James reasoned with himself, two months away from the sexiest men on the planet can do that to some people. He couldn't blame them, really. Sometimes James wondered if he should give up girls all together and go off and have a passionate love affair with himself. He stopped at a window and looked at his reflection. 'Who am I kidding?' he thought to himself, 'Evans will never like me.'  
  
"Woah, where did that one come from? I really need to stop doing this!" James mused out loud.  
  
"Stop doing what?" a cool voice inquired.  
  
No way. Not Evans. This has to be the worst timing in the world. Wait a second. what is that feeling. my cheeks are bur. NO WAY!!! I'm blushing! In front of Evans! SHIT!!!  
  
James, take control of the situation, you git. That's what you do. "Nothing." He retorted, plainly.  
  
"Well if you ask me," Lily butted in, "you really need to stop looking at yourself in the mirror."  
  
For the second time that day, Lily had rendered James speechless. No way!, he thought to himself, twice in the same day!  
  
a/n: Ok, this is my first fic, so please, I want constructive criticism. Some ideas of what you want in future chapters. All reviewers get thanked at the end of next chapter, which is longer and nearly written. Thanks! Kimberly 


	2. Cupid

James and Lily sat across from each other in the head carriage. The tense atmosphere was finally broken when the food trolley came past.  
  
"Food?" the dumpy woman asked. James bought a large stack of confectionary, while Lily got a pumpkin pastie.  
  
James sat there seemingly occupied with his stash of lilies (oh sorry, did I say lilies? I meant lollies), munching his way through a whole box of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Quite the sweet-tooth, aren't we, James?" Lily inquired, delicately nibbling on her pastie. (a/n: she's a bit of a smart-alec isn't she?) Somehow, Lily always managed to maintain an air of superiority around James. That was one of the things he loved about her; she didn't care whether or not someone was popular, or good at Quidditch. She didn't even care what house someone was in (a/n: James did mind that one). She chose her friends by seeing what kind of person they were. Which is why she hated James. From what she saw of him, she wouldn't have gone near him with a ten foot pole.  
  
I just have to show her who I really am, James concluded. I mean, it's not like I like her or anything, I just have to do it so we can get along as head boy and girl. That's all. No other reason.  
  
"Chocolate Frog?" James asked, smiling his warmest and friendliest smile.  
  
Lily looked at him. "You expect me to eat something that a Marauder offers me?" She sniffed, haughtily. "No thankyou James. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone. I'm only here because I have to be." And with that, she turned back to her pastie.  
  
"Girls," James muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It was a 'Girls', James"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why did you sat that, James"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Do you want to be a girl, James? Is that why you said it?"  
  
James was saved the humiliation from being gobsmacked infront of Lily for the third time that day by the arrival of the Marauders.  
  
"Having a lovers' tiff, were we, girls?" Sirius smirked as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Piss off, Black, you know I only have eyes for you" Lily said, sarcastically.  
  
Sirius was never one to miss his cue (a/n: right one?). He strutted over to Lily. "I know you want me." he sighed, "You have no idea how hard it is to be me. Such a busy schedule. I might be able to squeeze you in in about three days." He drew a notebook from his pocket. "Yup. I figured as much. I have a 15 minute make-out spot available at two in the morning on Friday. Meet me in the fifth charms classroom." Sirius winked. "Maybe if you're a very good girl I could squeeze you in on Sunday too."  
  
"Why, Mr. Black. You know better than to speak of such things infront of little kids," said Lily, glancing over at James. "But," she continued, standing up, "I thought you would have known better," she leaned in like she was going to kiss him, "To say those things," she leaned in and kissed him softly, but pulled away as he started to deepen it, "to me." and with that she pushed him away, pulled out her wand and muttered a small incantation. Purple light streamed from the tip of her wand.  
  
When the smoke cleared, James burst out laughing. Lily had replaced Sirius' clothes with that of a cupids.  
  
"Seeing as you are such the love god. Now if you don't mind, I have matters to attend to." She picked up her bag and walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Woah." Proclaimed Sirius, completely ignoring the fact that he looked like he was going to a costume party.  
  
******  
  
The rest of the journey was rather uneventful. The marauders spent the rest of the trip talking about Lily among other things, until the talk turned to pranks.  
  
"We've done some thinking, James and me have." Sirius said, his normal clothes restored.  
  
Remeus sighed. "It's James and I, Sirius." Peter nodded enthusiastically. He so far had made little input into the conversation. The others just shrugged it off for lack of brain cells.  
  
"Whatever, but anyway," Sirius continued, "James and me have come up with a brilliant prank." He looked around at all the others making sure they were paying attention before he continued. "Well you know how we followed a house elf to find out where the laundry was last year? Well, we were thinking, we could sneak down there and charm all the girls' skirts so they are a good 6 inches shorter. What do you think?"  
  
Remeus looked skeptical, James and Sirius looked pleased with themselves and Peter was drooling. Peter was by far the most un-attractive member of their group. James and Sirius had fan clubs, and all the smart and quiet girls were drawn to Remeus. Peter tended to chase after the kind of girls that messed around with Sirius; the ones who had looks to kill and weren't afraid to have a little fun. He only got girls because of who he hung around with. And even then, he got the leftovers.  
  
"It's agreed then." Stated Sirius, who would have gone ahead with the plan regardless of whether or not he had support.  
  
This is going to be one twisted year.  
  
a/n: I just thought I'd better post this chapter too so people would have more to read. Thankyou to TeenTypist for my first review ever! Yay!  
  
Umm. I'd better go so I can write the next chapter. Just so you know, Lily will not be like that all the time, she just did it to get on James' back and make him jealous.  
  
Please Review.  
  
Kimberly. 


	3. Silence

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, the Marauders were just finishing up the full plot to their opening prank for the year. It was decided that James, being as good as he was with transfiguration and charms, was to do the magical side of things. Remeus was to find the charm that takes up hems (he was sure he had seen his mother use it). Sirius had suggested that they just use the shearing charm, and so what if they had crooked hems. James patiently explained that the idea was for the girls to notice it as little as possible, and a jagged-edged skirt was very noticeable.  
  
As they made their way off the train and boarded the carriages that stood waiting for them, someone grabbed James' arm. He turned around and was stunned to see Lily, who was avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Potter." She snapped. "We have to go and sit in the head carriage, that's all."  
  
Not willing to pass up an opportunity to be alone with Lily, James obliged. As soon as they got out of the crowds, Lily dropped James' arm like it was a red-hot iron. (a/n: James is red-hot! Hehe! So are the Weasley twins!) He followed her to the carriage at the front of the line. James hesitated, then leaned across and held the door open for Lily. She walked past James as though he was not there.  
  
Gritting his teeth, James stepped into the carriage and left his luggage outside the door, so as it could be collected and taken up to the castle. Sitting down in his lavishly-decorated seat, he sighed, which was not something he did often. He was always laughing or talking; there was always someone around willing to talk to James Potter. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to start a conversation with Lily. He racked his brain to think of a topic she wouldn't find immature or inappropriate. Finally it hit him. What was Lily interested in? School. Why did Lily like school? Class. Was Lily good in class? Yes. Perfect topic to get her talking.  
  
James ran his hand nervously through his hair. "So, Lily," he announced, "What subjects have you got this year?"  
  
Lily glanced up at him, not actually believing he was trying to start a civilized conversation with her.  
  
James continued in spite of Lily's lack of response. "I've got Potions, Divination, Charms, History of Magic, Astrology and I've also got a place in Advanced Transfiguration." He added, puffing out his chest. If he couldn't impress Lily with his flawless Quidditch techniques or his witty remarks, he could try impressing her with his superior intellect.  
  
There was just one small flaw in this concept. James showing off at all was what Lily hated about him. If she didn't care about his Quidditch, she surely wouldn't care if he was good at school. You see, If James stopped trying to show off, Lily thought to herself, I might actually give him a chance. Instead, she decided too fight fire with fire.  
  
"Potter, shut up. Stop trying to impress me. I do not want to go out with you. I do not like you. You are an arrogant little berk (a/n: thankyou Sirius!). I am not going to go out with you and be treated like you treat every girl you go out with. It's wham, bam, let's make out now, Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have time to go out with you anymore, you know, all the Quidditch, so see you later. And five minutes later, you're chatting up the next girl! Honestly, give it a rest, James."  
  
"But. I. Umm. I never did that!" James spluttered indignantly. "And even if I did, what makes you think I would treat YOU like that, Evans?"  
  
"Because you call me Evans. A real Gentleman calls ladies by their preferred names, and forgive me for saying this, but Evans makes me sound like a boy."  
  
"There's no pleasing you, is there!" said James, who was starting to lose his temper. "I try to make an effort, I try to make conversation that interests you, I offer you some of my lollies, which are normally reserved for me and the guys. I mean Lily, tell me what you want me to be like. I try really hard to be nice to you, It's just that I don't know how you want me to be nice. You're not like all the other girls, Lily." Dejected, James sank back into his seat.  
  
Lily was shocked.  
  
Very shocked.  
  
"You mean to say," she said, "that you, James Potter, are capable of emotions? And what do you mean,, I'm not like other girls? Just because I think you're arrogant and conceited, and plainly you spend too much time looking at yourself in the mirror, doesn't mean I'm different, you know. I just want to know the person I go out with, James, and frankly, you don't even know yourself."  
  
And they spent the rest of the trip in silence, looking at each other.  
  
******  
  
That night in bed (in his Head Boy room) James could not sleep. He was thinking about what Lily had said earlier that day.  
  
"I just want to know the person I go out with, James, and frankly, you don't even know yourself." James mimicked Lily's voice. He had tried to shrug it off as a misjudgment on her part, but no matter how much he told himself, 'You are James Potter, Quidditch star and the most popular guy in school.", Lily's words still found their way back into his head. It scared him that she knew so much about him. And even more so that he really liked her. He couldn't put himself into a relationship where he was so emotionally vulnerable, could he?  
  
Sick of thinking about it, James decided to take himself and his invisibility cloak out for a stroll to get some hot chocolate. Still in his pyjamas and slippers, James emerged from his room (keep in mind that it was 2 in the morning) and was stunned to find that Lily was asleep in one of the cushy armchairs by the fire. She had been reading, because a book was still clasped tightly in her hand, though it had slipped to the floor.  
  
God she's beautiful when she's sleeping, thought James. Her hair shone in the firelight, making it even more fiery that it already was. Her emerald almond-shaped eyes that he so loved were closed, making her look like a little girl instead of one of 17. He crept over to her room and took the doona off her bed. Gently, he took the book from her and tucked her in. Gently, almost timidly he kissed her softly on the cheek. All ideas of a midnight (well, 2 in the morning) stroll abandoned, James retreated into his bedroom to fall asleep thinking about Lily.  
  
******  
  
a/n: Thankyou for all my reviews. I would like to thank the following:  
  
serenepetee  
  
Lila  
  
TeenTypist  
  
J.E.A.R. Potter (I'm a big fan of yours)  
  
And any other people who review before this posts.  
  
Thanks! Kimberly  
  
P.S. Do we want to give Lily a boyfriend to make her realize she wants James and to make James realize he would do anything to have her? 


	4. Gentleman

James awoke to the owl alarm clock he got from Sirius for Christmas the previous year. Sirius always just happened to pick the most annoying presents. Not only did his clock make a very annoying hooting noise, it also flew over and pecked you if you didn't get up. James had got his own back by giving Sirius what appeared to be a self-filling magical water-gun, but alas, when Sirius tried to get James with it, it squirted him in the face instead.  
  
As we all know, Sirius is not the most logical of wizards, but he eventually worked out that he could get other people if he turned it around. Then James paid for it. (a/n: James in a wet white t-shirt! Yum! James taking off his wet white t-shirt, even better!)  
  
Anyway, back to the story.  
  
So James got up and went to the bathroom, passing Lily (who was writing) on the way.  
  
"Good Morning, James." With brisk formality. "Sleep well?"  
  
James grunted as an answer (a/n: you can't expect more than 2 syllables out of a guy that early in the morning).  
  
When he got to into the shower he pressed the [HOT BUT NOT TOO HOT] button (this bathroom was swish) and let the hot-but-not-too-hot water run down his back. How could she be so cold to him? After all he did for her? Okay, he thought, I've gotta stop thinking like that. I need to think sensibly, politely. Ok. Time to make myself into a perfect gentleman so Lily will fall for me. If she won't like me for my Quidditch skills or my popularity, I'll have to try and get her the old-fashioned way.  
  
******  
  
When James ran this theory by Sirius, his best friend fell off his chair laughing. Literally. It was unfortunate, though, that they happened to be in Advanced Transfiguration at that very moment taking down notes.  
  
"Shut up, will you?" James hissed at him through gritted teeth. Sirius was making a spectacle out of himself.  
  
"You?" Sirius said between fits of laughter, "You, Prongsie, a gen-" James silenced him with a look. Lily was looking over at them now. James threw Sirius another look which said 'later' and offered his hand to him.  
  
******  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Sirius, "You mean to tell me that you are going to stop hexing people for Lily." Sirius sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Now James, it is all going to be okay. I'm just going to get Moony so he can check you to see what spell has been used on you. Stay right there." He began to get up, but James pulled him back down.  
  
"I'm serious, Padfoot. I really, really want to prove myself to her. She said that- well, she said something to me that made me think. I really want to show her that I'm not just a good Quidditch player."  
  
"You're not." Said Sirius, pointedly. "You're a great Quidditch player!" then he burst into peels of laughter.  
  
"Whatever," James sighed, "I'll prove myself to her one way or another."  
  
And with that he got up and climbed out from behind the one-eyed witch and made his way towards the Library to get started on his homework.  
  
******  
  
Lily entered the library, making her way briskly up and down the isles looking for the book she wanted. Seeing as she spent at least an hour in there nearly every day of the year, she knew the library like the back of her hand. She made her way to where the book she needed was, and found that someone else was already there. Oh no, not James, she thought to herself, her stomach giving an involuntary flutter. His messy black hair hung in his eyes and he had to keep brushing it out of the way. He didn't run his hand through his hair as he usually did, he acted as though it was really annoying him.  
  
He took off his glasses to clean them and looked up. As they stood there looking at each other, each noticed something about the other that they had not noticed before.  
  
Wow, Lily thought, he has the most amazing hazel eyes.  
  
Wow, James thought as he put his glasses back on, she has the most amazingly crimson lips.  
  
Both looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Lily was the first to break the silence. "I'm surprised to see you in a library, Potter."  
  
"Well, you know, I thought I had better get started on that Transfiguration essay. I thought if I didn't come to get this book now, someone else would get it." He held up the book he was holding. A guide to Animagi by Mr. I. Waffle.  
  
"I was coming down here to get that book." Lily sighed. "Oh well. You got it first."  
  
"No, here." Said James, thrusting the book into her hand. "You take it. I don't really need it. I've already got this other book. I've got to go now." James rushed off down the aisle and out of the Library.  
  
That was odd. Thought Lily. Maybe he was trying to be nice, like he said the other day. On the other hand, it's probably just another one of his games. If there is one thing James knows about, it is playing games with people.  
  
Lily turned to look at the book in her hand.  
  
Wait a second, if James, the most self-absorbed person in the world was going to play games with someone, he wouldn't make any personal sacrifices. I have to get to our common room.  
  
Lily ran out the door, and, ignoring Madam Kaminska's angry shouts, she slammed the door behind her.  
  
******  
  
a/n: don't shoot me Jules, I just couldn't think of a name.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! You have been so supportive.  
  
TeenTypist: You were my first and most loyal reviewer. Many thanks. Iamaiceskater08: Yes, Lily will get a boyfriend soon. ~~SiriusLover~~: I am writing as fast as I can J.E.A.R. Potter: Take some time out from reading my fic and update yours! You can still read it though Serendepetee: It's always nice to get a smile Lila: I am continuing. crazee-canadian-goalie119: You have given me a very interesting idea. Thanks a lot.  
  
And to all others who have read my fic and liked it.  
  
I will be updating later today. Woah! 3 chapters in 1 day! Well, it is school hols. I won't be as loyal when schools in, though I will still update regularly.  
  
Kimberly. 


	5. James

James, feeling thoroughly miserable with himself was sitting infront of the fire in the head common room. Why had he gone and made such a fool of himself? That was not the James Potter we all know back in the library. That was a submissive, pathetic boy with a silly crush who wouldn't stand up for himself. He let Lily walk all over him. He didn't even snap at her when she had a go at him. And James Potter never came off second-best from a fight.  
  
A door slamming broke his train of thought.  
  
He turned to see Lily walking over to him, book in hand. She sat down opposite him.  
  
"We need to talk." She announced. James looked at her startled.  
  
"Who's daring you to try to get me?" she asked heatedly. "Was it Sirius? You can't just come and mess with my head, James, I can't deal with people messing with my head."  
  
James just stared back at her.  
  
"Who was it? Remeus? Peter? One of your mates on your Quidditch team?"  
  
"Look Lily, no-"  
  
"Don't you Look Lily me, James Potter." Now she was really angry.  
  
"Lily," James said, frantically, "No one has dared me to do anything! Why would I try to get someone for a dare?" he paused, "Okay, stupid question. But I wouldn't mess with you, Lils! You've gotta trust me on this one! I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
"You aren't capable of being nice, James. You know that. I know that."  
  
James was flabbergasted. Man, talk about PMS!  
  
"Okay, Lily, just listen to me. I know you hate me. I know what you think of me. I've tried being nice to you. I've tried to be friendly, but you just throw it back in my face. I know you don't have much reason to trust me, but I'm telling the truth; there was no dare."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"Oh my god. Now I feel like such an idiot." Lily turned red and abruptly sat down next to him . "Look, James, I'm rea-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's alright."  
  
"No, it's not alright." Corrected Lily. "All this time I thought you were the immature one, and look at how I just acted."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"What you said the other day made me think," James told her. "I realized that if I didn't grow up and act maturely, I wouldn't be a very good Head Boy." He straightened his robes in a business-like manner. "I mean to say, a head student needs to act in a dignified manner."  
  
Lily looked at him, the corner of her mouth twitching. James bit his lower lip and looked straight back at her. Then they both burst out laughing.  
  
They both laughed until their stomachs hurt, and even then it was a while before they calmed down properly.  
  
"So, tell me, James Potter, exactly who are you?" asked Lily.  
  
They stayed up for the rest of the night talking.  
  
******  
  
a/n: I don't know whether I should make them all weird around each other now, or all lovey-dovey with lots of fluff.  
  
Thankyou very much to the following people:  
  
TeenTypist  
  
Iamaiceskater08  
  
~~SiriusLover~~  
  
J.E.A.R. Potter  
  
Serendepetee  
  
Lila  
  
crazee-canadian-goalie119  
  
M*andy, luvin yah  
  
Only-hehe  
  
maiden of the mist  
  
Now I feel complete: I have 10 followers.  
  
Sory It's such a short chapter, but I didn't know where to go from here. Is it too early to get Lily and James together? There is a plot for after you get together, but that's all secret.  
  
First 5 reviews in with an answer will be my voters on this issue. Majority rules. Vote Fluff or Wierdness. Your choice. I will update later today with a long chapter. Thanks!  
  
Kimberly 


	6. Ticklish

a/n: Just saying, because some people were confused about what Lily and James talked about that night, I have decided to write the end of their conversation, say about the last five minutes or so. The first couple of hours of the conversation consisted in them talking about their families and friends and stuff like that.  
  
******  
  
James burst into laughter. "I - can't believe - you - liked - Moony!" he said between fits of giggles.  
  
Lily glared at him. "It's not funny, James! At least I never liked a teacher, though."  
  
James straightened up. "Hey, she was only seven years older than me. Thank god she was a substitute, though. But can you really blame me? I'm a guy!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" James was quick off the mark.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, I want to hear."  
  
"It was nothing, James."  
  
Unfortunately, Lily had confessed to James in their conversation that she was incredibly ticklish. Being a marauder, James was not about to let this opportunity pass.  
  
And trust me, she was tickled to within an inch of her life.  
  
"Tell me what you said, Lilykins!" James said, "And I will stop!"  
  
"Never!" Lily squealed. She was kicking, twisting and squirming so much that it was hard for James to keep a hold of her. But all those years of Quidditch had paid off. Lily's escape attempts were all in vain.  
  
Suddenly, with a loud *THUMP* they fell off the couch. Lily landed ontop of James. Both lay still.  
  
If ever there was a right moment, this is it. Thought James.  
  
God, he's handsome. Thought Lily.  
  
She leaned in to kiss him, but to her surprise, he turned away.  
  
Lily was stunned. James had asked her out in nearly every conversation they had ever had. His feelings for her were famous. So why did he turn away? James was a ladies' man. He never shied away from an opportunity to score. So why?  
  
James sat up and rolled Lily off him. "I'm sorry, I just - never mind." He got up and walked over to his bedroom door. Turning the handle, he looked back at her. There was a look in his eyes that she just couldn't place. "Goodnight, Lily. Sweet dreams."  
  
******  
  
Lily watched the door shut behind him. Her mouth was slightly hanging open. James had just turned her down. Why? There was not one logical reason that she could think of why he would walk away from a situation with any girl like that, let alone her. Was there something wrong with her? No, he had told her just an hour ago that there was no-one else in the world more perfect than her. Was he scared? No, James was never scared. Was he gay? No. Definitely not. Then why? Lily stood up and sat back down on the couch, but it just didn't feel warm any more. She missed James being with her.  
  
Lily cried herself to sleep in front of the fireplace, thinking about how she' had been so harsh to the love of her life for so long that she had eventually just pushed him away.  
  
******  
  
a/n: I am sorry this is just a short chapter, but I will make the next one really long. I just needed to finish this chapter here, because it was a good place to finish it.  
  
The next chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow morning. Don't worry, we all know Lily and James end up together anyway, otherwise there would be no Harry Potter at all.  
  
Thankyou to the following people:  
  
TeenTypist  
  
Iamaiceskater08  
  
~~SiriusLover~~  
  
J.E.A.R. Potter  
  
Serendepetee  
  
Lila  
  
crazee-canadian-goalie119  
  
M*andy, luvin yah  
  
Only-hehe  
  
maiden of the mist  
  
Jenn  
  
Gemzgurl  
  
LogicalRaven  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus  
  
All your comments are greatly appreciated. 


	7. Hurting

Lily awoke with a very stiff neck the next morning. Groggily, she noticed that James had still had the decency to tuck her in with her doona again, despite what had happened between them last night.  
  
Last night. Lily's head snapped into focus. It started to sink in. Last night. The turning point for her and James. He had told her some of his deepest secrets, and she had told him hers. They couldn't even stand being in the same room as each other, yet they had sat there for hours just talking and laughing like old friends. James had even cried on her shoulder when he told her about how he got bashed by a bunch of Slytherins. James had never told anyone about it, though. He had stayed back after Quidditch practice. They took him as soon as he got in the changerooms. Wandless, James was defenceless against the entire Slytherin Quidditch team. This had surprised Lily very much, because not only had James told her bout his moment of weakness, but he had cried. It almost broke Lily's heart to see him with tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  
  
But then James had gone and broken her heart later that night. Why had he pulled away? She had been sure that he wanted her. Was he just messing with her after all?  
  
Lily went into her room. She could not face an awkward confrontation with James just yet. Anyway, she thought to herself, it's Saturday, so James will be at Quidditch. She wouldn't have to see him until that night, so she had time to think about what she was going to say. Lily ran over the conversation in her mind. It went something like this.  
  
James: Hello Lily.  
  
Lily: Hello James.  
  
James: Did you see the way I caught the snitch today? Wasn't I great? *James runs his hands through his hair and strikes a jockular pose*  
  
Lily: Oh you were wonderful, James! *They run into each others arms and kiss passionately*  
  
"Thank god I've got all day to think about it." Lily muttered to herself.  
  
******  
  
James skipped breakfast and headed straight for the Quidditch pitch (detouring past the Gryffindor tower to pick up Sirius on the way).  
  
"You mind telling me what this is all about?" demanded Sirius angrily.  
  
James made several pathetic attempts to start before pausing and sitting down. He was about to start, when he changed his mind and ran over to the broom shed. Grabbing both Sirius and his brooms, he walked back over to his best friend.  
  
"Not here." James muttered. Sirius watched James mount his broomstick and prepare to take off.  
  
"James, what the bloody hell is this about?" he stopped dead, walked over and took hold of the handle of James' broomstick. No way was he going to let James fly when he was like this. Instead of fighting him (which is what Sirius expected him to do), James hung his head. There was a long pause.  
  
"I screwed up." James muttered.  
  
Sirius thought for a minute. "Lily?" he asked.  
  
Slowly, James nodded his head.  
  
"Spill." Sirius prompted.  
  
James gathered his thoughts. "I was sitting at the fireplace in our common room." He paused and Sirius waited patiently for him to continue.  
  
"She walked in and went off at me. She seemed to think that someone had dared me to be really nice to her to get her to go out with me. I explained that I'd done it because I wanted to. I told her that I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her."  
  
"And?" asked Sirius when James didn't go on.  
  
"And then we talked. Just about things. We both laughed so much, and we were having such a good time." James looked up at Sirius and smiled. Not his normal smirk, but a real smile. Then he bit his lip. "She said something about me liking that teacher, but I couldn't hear her. I asked her what she said, and she wouldn't tell me so we had a tickle fight. Then we fell off the couch and she landed on top of me."  
  
James looked down at his fidgeting hands. "She tried to kiss me but I pulled away."  
  
Sirius punched him on the arm. "What did you do that for, you nong?" he exclaimed. "You've been chasing Evans for what, four years now? How daft are you?"  
  
"I - I thought that - that she might regret it after. I thought she might think that I thought she was easy." He paused. "And I was scared."  
  
"Scared? You, James, scared?" Sirius was lost for words.  
  
"I know!" James sighed, "But I don't want to hurt her. I thought that maybe if I don't go out with her, I can't do anything to hurt her. I just can't risk that, mate. I'd die before I hurt Lily."  
  
It was at this point that Sirius realized that James was in love with Lily. Not just a high-school sweetheart-kinda-love, but deeply in love. So Sirius took it upon himself to get them together, whatever the cost was.  
  
Sirius shoved his broom back into James' hand and started running back the way they had come.  
  
"Where are you going?" James yelled at his retreating figure.  
  
Sirius looked back. "You'll see!" He yelled over his shoulder, as he sprinted towards the castle.  
  
******  
  
Lily was just emerging from the Portrait that covered the entrance to the Head Quarters, when Sirius came running up to her. In a rather James-like fashion, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away towards the charms corridor.  
  
"I thought you were joking when you said you had booked me in, Black!" Lily shouted at him. She twisted her hand free of his. "I am not moving another step until you tell me what this is about!"  
  
"Trust me, Lily-my-love, you do not want to discuss this here." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to know why James pulled away or not?"  
  
Lily looked at him, and without another word, they continued on their path to the fifth charms classroom.  
  
******  
  
a/n: I hope you all like this chapter, and most of all, I hope it answers some of your questions.  
  
I am very thankful for all of my reviews (all 31 of them! Yay!) And I would like to sincerely thank the following:  
  
TeenTypist  
  
Iamaiceskater08  
  
~~SiriusLover~~  
  
J.E.A.R.K. Potter: Next chapter will be very happy just for you!  
  
Serendepetee  
  
Lila  
  
crazee-canadian-goalie119  
  
M*andy, luvin yah  
  
Only-hehe: Yeah, It is a mistake. My spellcheck does it. I will try my very hardest to correct it in the future.  
  
maiden of the mist  
  
Jenn  
  
Gemzgurl  
  
LogicalRaven  
  
MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus  
  
Autumn Goddess  
  
Tanya J Potter  
  
MonkeyGurl1  
  
Sadz89  
  
And to Jules, mate, if you read this. I hope I can convert you to Lily / James fanfics!  
  
*cackles evilly and eyes roll back into head* 


	8. Decisions

a/n: I just realized what has been missing from this fic. I realized that I did not put a disclaimer at the start of every chapter. Silly me! So here it goes.  
  
I, Kim Fitton do not own Harry Potter or any related characters used in this story. I am not profiting monetarily from this fanfiction in any way, so therefore am not breaching any codes of copyright. That's all I have to say on the matter. I can't even hold the rights to the storyline, cos Joanne R wrote Lily and James' story anyway.  
  
And on with the story.  
  
******  
  
"WHAT?" Lily got up and started pacing. "You mean to tell me that James was scared? I can't believe it!" Lily looked like she was going to add something, but she thought better of it and closed her mouth.  
  
"Come on, Evans, how daft are you? He really likes you, so do something about it!" Sirius shot back at her.  
  
"I tried that." Retorted Lily. "I mean, he's liked me for what, two years?"  
  
"Actually, four." Cut in Sirius, "But I don't mean to interrupt. Please continue."  
  
"Four years then." She said, looking at him, "But why was he scared?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "You'll have to talk to him. I can't play matchmaker. A relationship started by someone outside of the equation never lasts." He got up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the Quidditch match." He walked over to the door.  
  
"Don't mention to James that I told you any of this, Ok?" and he rushed out the door.  
  
So much for Sirius straightening things out, Lily thought to herself. Now I'm even more confused. I need someone to sort me out.  
  
******  
  
Bree burst out laughing. "Lily, you have got yourself into one hell of a mess!" she shrieked before falling back onto her bed in fits of giggles.  
  
Lily was frantic. "Look, Bree, I know I haven't been the closest of friends this year, but it's been a bit hard, what with me staying in a different room and taking advanced classes and all. But I came here for your help. I really have no idea what to do."  
  
Bree composed herself (with difficulty, I might add, but she did in the end, cos she's such a great friend), and motioned for Lily to sit down next to her. She looked her friend in the eye and saw what Lily hadn't told her.  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she said plainly.  
  
Lily was shocked. "I do not love James, Bree! I only have a little crush on him!" she paused, "Well, okay, a big crush then." Bree glared at her.  
  
"Okay! I love James Potter! Big deal! So what?" She glared back at her friend. "I'll never know how you do that to me, but you sure as hell had better not do it again!"  
  
"Well, the way I see it, you have three options." Bree said, skeptically. "Number one." She held up her first finger. "You can tell him." Bree put her hand over Lily's mouth to stop her protests. "Two." She held up her second finger. "You can go off and have an elaborate love affair with another man and wish away your feelings for James. Three. You can just sit there and do nothing, and spend the rest of your lonely life wishing you had done different." She paused. "Now choose."  
  
"Can I phone a friend?" asked Lily. Bree looked at her, confused. "Never mind. Muggle television show."  
  
She thought. And thought. She wanted to tell James, but she was scared it would wreck what they had left of a relationship. Maybe she could just take it slow with him, and tell him later on in the relationship. That might work. But there was always the factor that if she didn't get in soon, she might be too late. James was, after all, the most wanted guy in the school. She couldn't screw up her chance.  
  
"Bree, do you mind if I go? There's some place I have to be." Lily got up and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll take that as number one, then." Said Bree, with a self-satisfied smile.  
  
******  
  
James was so out of it that he couldn't stand still. Sirius had to hit him five times on the arm before he got a response.  
  
"What?" demanded James, agitatedly.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know yet! Leave me alone!" he yelled at the owl that was flapping around his head. He stopped when he recognized the owl as Lily's. She had used it on many occasions to send James hate mail and protests to things that he was doing at the school. This was the first time that he had received a note from Lily that wasn't hexed or cursed or doused in something disgusting. James tore open the envelope to find a disappointingly short note. It read:  
  
James,  
  
Meet me on the Quidditch pitch after the game.  
  
L.E.  
  
L.E. How many times he had mindlessly traced those letters onto whatever notes he was taking. Once a teacher had thought that the essay was Lily's because he had traced it in the top corner. Only the pictures of a snitch and his newest broomstick saved him the humiliation of Lily knowing. The teacher then recognized the work as James', and he got a very embarrassing note at the bottom of his essay when it was handed back to him.  
  
"You'd better start thinking, Prongsie, 'cos you aint got long." And with that, Sirius turned around and started gearing up for the match.  
  
******  
  
a/n: I Hope you all liked this chapter. The next one is very on the way, and it will be the longest chapter yet, I promise.  
  
I have had too may reviewers to make a list of them now, but I want you all to know that you are greatly appreciated. I take all of your suggestions into consideration, and I have had many of my ideas prompted by my reviews.  
  
Thankyou to all. Thankyou very much. Next chapter will be very, very happy for my reader who wanted happy.  
  
I will update tomorrow.  
  
Kimberly. 


	9. Stab in the Dark

a/n: Just so you know, even though it is probably totally irrelevant to your lives, Bree* is a fantastic person. Even though she will probably never read this fic, I want her to know that we all love her very much.  
  
Also, James is a chaser in these works. I know that in the movie that it said that he was a chaser, but before it was released, Joanne Rowling said that he was a chaser. I know that doesn't explain the whole thing with him stealing the snitch and all, but oh well. If you want him being a seeker, you can go read another fic.  
  
Thankyou Jules for reading this, and in honor of that, this chapter is dedicated to you (even though it has fluff).  
  
Also, Sirius used the excuse "I have to go to Quidditch" to get out of there, but it wasn't time for Quidditch yet. Quidditch started later.  
  
And on with the story.  
  
******  
  
The whistle blew. Sirius had called time out. James had just missed another goal. The Gryffindor team flew together into a tight circle.  
  
"This is pathetic, guys!" yelled Sirius. "Not only are we losing 30 to 190, we are losing 30 to 190 to Slytherin! Get your mind on the game, guys!" As Sirius said this, he looked over at James, who was positively white. "James, come here for a minute." Sirius flew away from the huddle until they weren't within earshot of the others.  
  
"James, stop thinking about Lily, and start thinking about playing Quidditch. You know this team depends on you as a chaser! I've been working my arse off to get you the ball, but you don't seem to want the ball like you usually do. Look, mate," he said, slinging an arm around James' shoulders. "If you can't stop thinking about her, think about how you're gonna win the game for her. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah." James said, shaking his head. "Yeah. Thanks mate, I needed that." They smiled at each other.  
  
"Team!" James yelled out. "Lets play some Quidditch!"  
  
The Slytherin team didn't score for the rest of the match, and the Gryffindor team broke the school record for the highest team score ever. 870 to 190.  
  
James gave the performance of his life.  
  
******  
  
Lily cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors as Emmeline Vance pulled out of her steep dive, the golden snitch clutched tightly in her hand. She turned her gaze to James, who was descending gracefully to embrace his fellow Gryffindors. He turned and scanned the crowd, as though looking for someone.  
  
His hazel eyes found hers and stopped. He smiled, almost nervously at her. She smiled back, blushing. He winked, then turned and ran over to congratulate Emmeline on yet another fantastic catch.  
  
Lily found herself scared and nervous. It was only a matter of minutes before the Quidditch stadium emptied.  
  
******  
  
James' heart leapt into his mouth when he saw Lily watching him. Luckily, James Potter's natural charm went into autopilot. A quick smile and a wink, you know, the usual, and then he turned to congratulate Emmeline. He heard words coming out of his mouth when he talked to people, but he really had no idea what he was saying. His mind was reeling with thoughts of what was going to happen after everyone else left.  
  
He walked with his team into the changerooms, telling them that they had best get off to the common room to help set up for the celebration party. Sirius nipped off to the kitchens to see what he could scam off the house elves. James sighed and sank to the floor, his back resting on the wall. Slowly everyone left, until he couldn't hear the Gryffindors singing anymore.  
  
Slowly, James got up, and walked through the door leading to the Quidditch pitch. Lily was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, shivering. The sun was setting quickly, and in the brilliant orange light, Lily's hair shone, making her look somewhat angelic. Slowly, James made his way over to her. He stopped when they were not even three feet apart.  
  
"Hey." He muttered, not meeting her eyes.  
  
"Hi James." she stepped closer to him. "I-"  
  
"I'm sorry." James interrupted. "It's just that I was-"  
  
"Sirius told me." cut in Lily. "It's okay." She added when he looked at her scared. "I don't mind. Actually I've thought about it and I'm glad you pulled away. I would have regretted not having the time to think about my feelings for you properly. So thankyou James. For being a good friend."  
  
Lily stepped in so that their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"I was hoping," she whispered, "That now we could be more than friends. If that's what you want."  
  
There was the famous James Potter charming smile. He nodded, almost nervously.  
  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I think I owe you a kiss, don't you?"  
  
"You bet!" Said Lily. James pulled back, then he leaned in and kissed her gently.  
  
He was surprised when she kissed him back hard. It wasn't her style. (He had heard this from Remus, who had heard it from one of his other friends who went out with Lily for a while). Anyway, he had always thought of Lily as the timid, conservative type. He was even more surprised when she deepened the kiss. Usually it was him who made the first moves.  
  
They must have been there a while, because when they finally broke the kiss, the sun had almost completely set. The full moon cast an eerie glow over the stadium.  
  
"I'd better go, Lily. The team will be wanting me." James whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah." She said, looking at the ground. "Yeah. I'll meet you at the party." She tugged on his sleeve. "I always liked you in your Quidditch uniform." She said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
  
James took a step back, a puzzled look on his face. "But - but you always hated me when I played Quidditch!"  
  
She punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up, James, and take the compliment! I've got to go now, anyway." She gave him one last kiss, and then turned around and walked towards the castle.  
  
James stood there for a second before practically skipping towards the changerooms.  
  
Then he stopped, and took in what had just happened. He had really kissed Lily.  
  
Lily was almost at the edge of the Quidditch pitch. She had fallen into the shadow of the stadium when she turned around to look at James one last time. He was nearly in the changerooms when a burst of emerald light shot out of the shadows and hit him. His knees crumpled underneath him and he fell forwards onto his knees.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily screamed at the top of her voice. When there was no response, she started sprinting towards his fallen figure. She was about half way there when she thought she saw a flash of green in the shadows.  
  
******  
  
a/n: Sorry about the cliffy, guys! I will update tomorrow! This was supposed to be posted yesterday, except I couldn't get onto the computer.  
  
Many thanks to all of my reviewers. You are all very appreciated, and I read all of your comments with an open mind, and your suggestions have brought ideas.  
  
Got to go now.  
  
Kimberly. 


	10. Waking

a/n: I am sincerely sorry to everyone for the cliffy, but it makes things more interesting. Especially after what happened before James got attacked.  
  
Many thanks to Julia, for having a brainstorm with me. I have now got the plan all set.  
  
No, the green spell wasn't Avarda Kedavra. Emerald is a different color to straight green. I know, I study art.  
  
I will now commence the story so you don't all kill me with the suspense.  
  
******  
  
Lily wrung her hands. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" she asked the nurse urgently. "I mean, you can wake him up, can't you?"  
  
Lily felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sirius standing there, pale as the full moon.  
  
"I wondered what was taking you two so long. I thought you might have been held up for another reason, but I told James he had to be back before sunset for the party." He paused. "What happened?"  
  
Lily smiled through her tears. "It was perfect. I never thought I'd be saying this, but thankyou, Sirius, for giving me a nudge." She dissolved into tears and Sirius wrapped her in a bear hug.  
  
After a while they broke apart, each a little embarrassed with the display of affection. Holding each other for support, (a/n: emotional support.) they went to check on James. a number of the teachers were huddled around him. He was unconscious, but breathing. The teachers were running tests on him to find out which spell had been used. Lily saw James' face through a gap. Someone had removed his glasses. His face was icy-pale, but there was a cold perfection to him. His straight nose, perfectly carved jaw line; no wonder girls fell head over heels for him. Her eyes lingered on his lips. The lips she had kissed not an hour before.  
  
Her vision was suddenly obscured by the large bottom of her Ancient Runes teacher. She and Sirius then retreated to nearby stools set for a long night of waiting.  
  
******  
  
*two in the morning*  
  
Yawning, Lily handed Sirius a mug of steaming cocoa. They were just about to sit back down when a *thump* came from over in James' bed. Both Lily and Sirius jerked back up and moved over to James. His eyes were wide open and he was thumping his head against his pillow.  
  
"Damn It!" he yelled. "I can't move my legs!"  
  
******  
  
Within a minute, the Hospital Wing was humming with teachers. Lily and Sirius had to fight to keep their ground next to his bed. Teachers were all talking to each other, but were resorting to yelling to be heard over the others. It just got louder and louder until finally -  
  
"STOP!" James yelled at the top of his voice. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to tell you what happened." The teachers all paused and looked at him. "Right," he continued when he had everyone's attention, "Lily and I were -" he paused, as if searching for the right thing to say. Lily held her breath. "We were discussing the arrangements for how we were going to run events and meetings this year. And we had to go in because it was getting dark. So I went back to pick up my broomstick and that's all I remember. Lily?" he prompted. "Do you have anything to add?" he said looking at her.  
  
Lily had been so caught up in watching James' lips move that Sirius had to nudge her.  
  
"Oh? What? Yes. Umm, it was like James said, but I turned around to wave goodbye to him when he was hit with the spell."  
  
"Do you remember what color it was?" inquired one of the teachers.  
  
"Umm," Lily racked her brain. "I think it was emerald. Yes, it was emerald."  
  
The teachers mumbled to each other. Lily caught snippets of their conversations.  
  
"Paralysis spells are always red or magenta, never-"  
  
"- really believe them, do you-"  
  
"creeping around at that time of night-"  
  
"The heads, no less."  
  
Someone was tugging on her hand. She looked down to find James grinning at her. He motioned for her to come closer. She bent down and he whispered in her ear, "You look so gorgeous when you're thinking. Care to help me sit up?"  
  
He's in considerably good spirits seeing as he's a paraplegic for the moment, thought Lily as she helped him sit up.  
  
When he was comfortable, he called to the nurse. "Wheelchair, please. I have a party to go to."  
  
******  
  
a/n: Yes, James is ok, and back to his normal self, but the teaches don't know what has hit him.  
  
I do. Julia does, and so does a Slytherin person.  
  
Next chapter update soon.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a letdown, but it was just a bridge chapter that had to be written otherwise you wouldn't know what was going on. Remember, James has dealt with a lot of dark magic, that is why he was so off-the-shoulder about this. He's calm, and he knows what happened. That's just how he deals with it. The spell is designed to knock him out, but the only lasting effect is that he can't move or feel his legs. You will find out more about this spell, its origin and who cast it.  
  
It is quite an interesting plot that Julia and I have brainstormed. Thanks mate.  
  
Off to cook the dinner now for my little brothers.  
  
Kimberly.  
  
Please tell me what you want to read.  
  
I want to thank the person who said that when they read this, it's like they're reading JK Rowling. That was the nicest review yet! 


	11. Baby

a/n: Someone said that James wouldn't be acting like that if he couldn't use his legs. But this is James we're talking about. James Potter, wizard extraordinaire, who has always been able to do anything he wanted to. He has no doubt that he will walk again, and remember that he euphoric about what just happened with Lily, so he is really in the best of spirits. I'm not saying that it isn't hard not to be able to use your legs, but this was just how James reacted.  
  
******  
  
Lily and James burst through the portrait into the head common room. The party had finally been broken up when the Gryffindor head came through the door and magicked away all the food and decorations. James was draped with a Gryffindor flag, holding a large bottle of firewhisky presented to him by the team. By now, though, it was half empty, and the pair were quite tipsy. The bottle had been passed around the Marauders quite a few times, so Lily had joined in so she wouldn't seem like a party pooper.  
  
Lily giggled as she pushed James over to the couch. "It's like I'm pushing a baby in a pram!" she told him. With her help, he wriggled himself onto the couch next to her.  
  
"Help!" he exclaimed, "I can't feel my legs!" The two burst into fits of giggles.  
  
Lily pulled the bottle out of his hands. "I think you've had enough of this for one day, Jamesy Wamesy Potter."  
  
"But it's only four in the morning!" he protested. "I need it! It's mine! My only! My precious!"  
  
"I didn't know you were into muggle films, James, but come to think of it, you look awfully like Gollum."  
  
She didn't have time to add any more because he attacked her with his hands. The last time he ticked her he messed things up. He wasn't going to this time.  
  
"Stop!" Lily shrieked. "Stop it James or I'll - I'll -" Truth be told, Lily couldn't think of something to do to James. It is awfully hard to think when someone is tickling you.  
  
"I'll never kiss you again!" she said, triumphantly. She was very pleased with herself for coming up with such a good idea considering her state.  
  
James sat back, shocked. "But - but you can't do that to me!" he protested.  
  
"And just why not?"  
  
"Because - because I love you!" James stated. "Yes, I love you Lily Potter and you have to kiss me because I stopped tickling you."  
  
This wasn't what Lily had expected. But hey, she was drunk and hell, she didn't really think about things properly.  
  
******  
  
Fortunately for both of them, they fell asleep in each others arms before things got too out of hand. Unfortunately, they did not wake up in the most comfortable of positions. James' senseless legs did not help the situation.  
  
Lily woke up to James gently stroking her cheek. He was more or less lying ontop of her, but he couldn't get off without falling straight onto the floor.  
  
Lily blinked. She had a blinding headache. "Good morning." She said to the head on her chest.  
  
James rolled off onto the floor, landing with a *thump* that went right through Lily's head. She groaned and sat up, holding her head. Leaning over the side of the couch, she saw James' crumpled form lying on his back, eyes closed. A groan escaped his lips. "Help me!" he pleaded, looking at Lily. "I'm crippled and I need someone to love me back to good health." He smiled weakly at her. "Care to help me up?"  
  
Lily slowly got off the couch and crouched down next to him. She gently propped him up on his elbows.  
  
He looked at her with his puppy dog face. "Care to give me a sponge bath?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "Not on your life, Potter!"  
  
******  
  
a/n: chapter 11 is up! Yay!  
  
Thankyou to everyone for your support.  
  
I love your reviews.  
  
Thankyou to all of you.  
  
Kimberly. 


	12. In the Shack

a/n: Be warned, the next chapters will contain fluff. If you don't like it just skip to the parts where they're figuring out stuff.  
  
Many apologies for taking so very long with this chapter. I have been so busy you wouldn't believe.  
  
Also, school is back in, so I will be updating about only once a week. I am very, very busy, so don't get all cut at me if I'm not so quick updating.  
  
******  
  
After much fussing, wriggling, crawling and pulling, Lily got James into the bath. They both winced against the light streaming through the window. James (who was only in his boxers at the time, Lily had refused to undress him any more than that) turned on the tap marked "Warm and Bubbly", and water started to pour from it. Lily walked out the door, telling James to call her when he was done.  
  
James relaxed and let out a sigh. What a night! And what a party! He honestly never thought that him and Lily would ever get together. He had to be careful with her though, and not push any boundaries too soon. Other girls he just messed with for a bit of fun (and because he was a 17 year old male at his sexual peak. Have you met a guy that age that doesn't want sex?).  
  
But Lily wasn't like other girls. She made him feel humble and insignificant. She had no care for who someone was in the social scheme of things, just who they were as a person. It amazed James that, stripped of his Quidditch and popularity that Lily liked him. He had always seen himself for a person who never really cared for the affairs of others, except from the rare few who got close to him. Sure, he was a naturally charming guy who cared about other people, but it was all on the surface for him. The thought had never really crossed James' mind that he was a good person underneath it all.  
  
He loved being with Lily, and nothing, not even death could take his love for her from him.  
  
******  
  
It was official. James Potter and Lily Evans were a couple. It took no less than three hours from the time that Lily and James walked/wheeled into breakfast together to get around the school. It was unfortunate that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, not in that going to Hogsmeade was bad, just that the would have people following them everywhere they went.  
  
James was getting a bit annoyed at the public interest in him and Lily. He had planned to keep it quiet for a while, but unfortunately made the mistake of holding her hand as they made their entrance.  
  
He was, however, getting some feeling back in his legs. During his bath, he had discovered that he could wriggle his toes, and by the end of his bath, he had complete control from his ankles down. He made an error in telling Lily this; she could tickle his feet without him being able to do anything about it.  
  
James decided to skip the Hogsmeade trip. Well, not exactly miss it completely, but just go somewhere else. He hoped that Lily would like it.  
  
******  
  
Lily sat on James' lap. He had charmed the wheels of his chair so as they moved at his command.  
  
"James, where are we going?" asked a puzzled Lily.  
  
James ignored this comment and told the wheelchair to stop.  
  
"Go and get that long branch." He instructed Lily. Confused, Lily did as she was told. It was beyond her why James had brought her here to the whomping willow. Usually, people avoided it at all costs. But then again, he was James after all.  
  
Handing the branch to James, she watched as he went in closer to the trunk. A branch was coming down on him when the tree froze completely. James had poked the trunk with the branch.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Lily, amazed.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he said, looking back at her, "follow me."  
  
******  
  
The passage was long and dark, but eventually the pair came up into a dingy shack. It was relatively empty, except from some hacked-up furniture.  
  
"James, where are we?" Lily asked. She had absolutely no idea why James would bring her to a place like this, or even how he knew of it. She looked over at him.  
  
James was smiling to himself and pulling himself out of his wheelchair and onto a torn couch. He motioned for her to come and sit next to him. When she was seated, he started.  
  
"You are not to repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone. I am about to share with you one of the best-kept secrets Hogwarts has seen to date. You, my dear, are in the shrieking shack."  
  
Lily looked scared. "But James, its haunted! Let's go!"  
  
James slowly shook his head. "But that is where you are wrong. This place has never been and is not haunted. Let me tell you the story." He paused, searching for the right words.  
  
"A few years ago, Sirius and I were worried about our friend Remus. You know how he's always getting sick? Well, we worked out why. He's a werewolf."  
  
Lily gasped but was too intrigued by the story to interrupt.  
  
"You know the stories about all the howling here? That's him. Well," James continued, "We confronted him with all the information we had. He didn't deny it. He told us the story of how he'd been bitten as a child. The three of us then proceeded to work non-stop on finding a cure for it, but nothing we tried worked, although we did invent a potion to make you have Dracula teeth for a week. But that's beside the point.  
  
"We told Peter. One night, when it was full moon and Remus was here, we came up with the answer. Actually, it was Sirius' idea, initially. Then we all sort of added our own bits and came up with a plan. We were going to learn how to be animagi.  
  
"It took a lot of time and effort, and the whole time we kept it from Remus. Then, on his fifteenth birthday, we gave him his present. We told him that from now on, he no longer had to be alone when he transformed. You see, a werewolf will attack humans, but it won't attack other animals very often."  
  
Lily looked at him. "That's amazing! How did you do it? What can you turn into? Who else knows?"  
  
James laughed at the stream of questions. "So may questions! One at a time!"  
  
Lily blushed. "I'm sorry," she said, meekly, "I'm just so shocked that I don't know what to ask first!"  
  
"Well, let me start with the main one. You know how we marauders have names for each other?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Yes. You're Prongs, right?"  
  
"Yup. I'm Prongs because I can turn into a stag. Remus is Moony for obvious reasons. Sirius is Padfoot because he's this whopping great black dog. And Peter is Wormtail because he's a rat.  
  
"So there you have it." James said. "Now you know the biggest secret in the school." He laughed. "Bet that wasn't what you were expecting, was it?"  
  
Lily had so many questions to ask, and she was about to start when James put a hand over her mouth. He motioned for her to keep still.  
  
"Are we all here then?" said a gruff voice outside. There were several grunts. "Looks like we're just waiting for Snape then." They waited in silence. In a few moments, they heard footsteps crunching on the gravel.  
  
"I'm here, now where's is it?" Lily recognized Snape's voice.  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
"Yeah, what makes you think that we'd have something for you, Sevvie?"  
  
"The only thing we'll ever give you is face full of fist."  
  
"You're not even good enough to be talking to us."  
  
Lily looked over at James. He had taken his hand from her mouth. Lily tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
'Who is it with Snape?' she whispered at him.  
  
'Slytherin Quidditch team.' He whispered back at her before turning his attention back to the people outside.  
  
"Now listen here," Snape said, his voice rising, "The deal was that I take out Potter so he can't play Quidditch and you give me back my book."  
  
There were several chuckles. "And why should we give it back? Why would you need a stupid book that you can't even read? I mean, it's all a bunch of jibberish."  
  
"It is not jibberish!" protested Snape, "I – I just need it so I can keep Potter out of action. I need to know how to finish it off!"  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch team paused here. They didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can give it back to you then, but if you want it back, there's one more thing we need you to do for us." He waited for Severus to say something. "We want you to take out Evans for us too." He continued when Snape said nothing. "I mean, get her so bad she'll be sent home. Not only is she a mudblood, but she's how we can hurt Potter the most. You have three days."  
  
"The book first." Snape wasn't going anywhere without it. "I need it to keep Potter out of the way if I'm to get to Evans."  
  
There was the sound of people walking away and then a *THUMP* as something hit the wall. Through a crack, they saw Snape bend down to pick up what had hit the wall. He laughed.  
  
"Idiots." He muttered to himself. "Now that I have Salazar Slytherin's notebook back, no-one can stop me."  
  
******  
  
a/n: I am so so so so so sorry about leaving you guys hanging there, but it had to be done. This chapter is long. I will update next weekend if I'm allowed on the computer.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Thanks Sarah, Steppi, Jules and Viv for reading it! I luv you.  
  
Meh. I luv Michael too. He's my Fred. 


	13. The downside for James

James was speechless. It took him two whole minutes to say something.

"Fucking Snivellus."

Lily was too immersed in her own thoughts to even register what James had said. What was she going to do? Of course they must go straight to Dumbledore. Her own safety was at risk, and the fact that it was Snape that attacked James…

Her trail of thought was broken by James pulling out his wand to re-spell the wheelchair.

James looked up into her eyes, cupping her face with his left hand. "Lily, there is no way he will even get close enough to you to get at you. I promise."

Looking back into his brilliant hazel eyes, Lily nodded. "Of course not. Once we tell Dumbledore he will probably be expelled, least of all have that notebook confinsca… what is it James?" his face had fallen and there was a worried look in his eyes. "You are going to tell Dumbledore, right?"

James bit his lip and looked guilty. "I can't Lils, that would mean explaining why we were here… that would mean big trouble. Remus was absolutely forbidden to tell anyone of this place – and that's the least of my troubles."

James paused for a moment and when they returned to hers, she saw fear in them for the first time.

" It could mean exposing us as illegal animagi."

Later that night, back in the privacy of their common room Lily and James were discussing their options accompanied by Remus and Sirius (Peter was at his Gobstones Club meeting).

"Sirius, running off to a remote tropical island would not solve anything, not to mention our secret would be completely ruined!" Remus was starting to get agitated at his friend's constant stupid ideas, usually involving a girl in it for him.

"But Moony, think about it – all those girls there and only us poor blokes to satisfy their womanly needs! Not to mention that James and Lils would be safe from Snivellus there, I don't think the first place he will look for them is a tropical island full of beautiful, gorgeous, tanned, scantily-clad, sexy, needy wome-" He shut up, a wise move after seeing how Lily was glaring at him. Even Sirius knows what women want. . . sometimes.

James cleared his throat to break the tension in the room. "So, the plan so far is: Lily can stay in her room and pretend to have. . . what was it again? Some kind of magical fever? Great, the new healer is on leave and the teachers won't send for a healer unless it is serious. And you two," he said nodding at Remus and Sirius, "can do some investigating with my invisibility cloak to find out as much as you can. I will stay here with Lily and research to try and find out what Snape did to me." He looked around the room and the three nodded their approval.

"I still liked my idea about the swiss chalet" Sirius grumbled, as he and Remus made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

As the door clicked closed behind them, James let out a huge sigh. He was tired and his head was sore from thinking too much. He tried to get up to go to bed, forgetting he couldn't walk. He turned his head to Lily and pulled his best pleading face, that he usually reserved for his mum when she was refusing him gold. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Can't poor Jamesie wamsie get himself into bed?" she taunted. Laughing, she pulled out her wand and, with a very good levitation spell, got him onto his bed.

Lily looked around his room at all his quidditch memorabilia. Posters nearly completely covered his walls. She turned her eyes to James, who had propped himself up on his bed and was watching her. His shirt was clinging to his body, and Lily could not help but think how incredibly good looking he was. Bringing her eyes back to his face, she saw that a teasing smile played on his lips. It was like he knew exactly what she was thinking and what it was doing it to her. Well, Lily thought, I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson James.

Miraculously, James felt neither tired nor did he have a headache any more. Feeling awfully pleased with himself for catching Lily off guard, he smiled and met her eyes. "I think I need some help changing Lily." He announced. "Can you come here and help me take off my shirt?"

Lily laughed, trying to appear that James did not have her flustered. As she moved closer to him, her stomach gave an involuntary flutter. James grinned as she climbed onto his bed and began to unbutton his shirt. This was exactly where he wanted her.

As she reached the second last button, James put his hands on hers. She looked up into his eyes and was met with the same passion that had been there the previous night.

His heart pounding with desire, he reached up behind her neck and pulled her in. Her soft lips met his and sent a tingle down his spine. As they kissed, he finished taking off his shirt for her and, ever so slowly, started on hers.

Pulling back, Lily stared at James' toned body. All his training CERTAINLY payed off, she thought, and now I'm reaping the benefits! While James was busy with her shirt, he took the opportunity to undo his belt. Her shirt off, she moved to take off his pants. She was surprised when James moved to stop her.

"Lily, I don't want you to do anything unless you want to." James explained. "I mean – of course I want to but if you're not ready. . . we have kind of rushed things haven't –" he shut up as Lily completely ignored what he said.

A couple of minutes later the pair were down to their underwear. Looking at Lily in. . . well. . . not a lot had gotten James pretty excited.

She giggled as she began to trail kisses down his torso, obviously heading for somewhere else. The sesnation of her mouth on his skin was, to say the least, exhilirating. Needless to say, James wanted it. He looked down as she stopped – she was looking at him as she traced a finger inside his boxers. That's weird, James thought, I can't feel a thing. Then it dawned on him.

James Potter was about to receive action from Lily Evans, and he couldn't feel a damn thing.


	14. The upside for Lily

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sirius was literally rolling on the grass laughing. James scowled and turned to look at the lake. He was seriously regretting divulging to his best friend last nights events.

Sirius wiped his eyes and sat back up, sighing. "Mate, this ABSOLUTELY tops that time Maddy rejected you for another chick!"

"Oh, just give it a rest, will you?" James snapped. Apart from being exceptionally annoyed that he had missed out on what would have been a night of pleasure for him, BECAUSE OF SNIVELLUS, Sirius' reaction was making him even more agitated. What was worse, was that he couldn't even walk away and go and see Lily because he didn't have his wheelchair (Sirius had levitated him to the side of the lake). Although feeling had returned to just above his ankle now, he was still unable to walk.

He glanced across at the entrance doors and, a smile appearing on his lips, saw that Lily was walking towards them across the grass. James lifted a hand and waved to her. Smiling, she waved back.

Quickly, James turned to Sirius. "Don't tell her I told you ANYTHING that happened last night. . . and if she says anything about it – act surprised!"

Sirius chuckled to himself. "Whatever you say mate."

"Hey there" Lily said as she took her place next to James.

"Afternoon, gorgeous" replied James, turning and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Smiling, Lily turned to Sirius. "So I bet James told you about his – erm – predicament last night." She said, looking highly amused.

Putting a look of feigned innocence, Sirius replied, "No – should he have?" the corner of his mouth flickered, and seconds later he burst out laughing. James glared at him. "I tried mate! You know I can't lie to a girl!"

To his utter frustration James saw that Lily was laughing too, though she was trying to hide it. At least she was more sensitive towards his predicament than Sirius, he thought.

"What are you doing out here?" he snapped, trying to distract from the topic. "I thought we agreed that you were gonna stay in your rooms!"

"And I thought you were going to stay with me and research!" Lily retorted. "Actually, I was on my way to the library, where YOU were supposed to be, because you were more than an hour late coming back, and I chanced a look out the window. . . and here you are."

"It wasn't my fault! I _was_ in the library but freakin' BLACK here decided it would be fun to levitate me away from my wheelchair –" he stopped because Lily had started laughing too. However hard he tried to stay angry, Lily's laughter was contagious. Soon the three of them were heading back to the Library to pick up some books to start their research.

After a frustrating day of class, James joined Lily in the Head common room. A week had passed and they were still no closer to finding a cure for James' predicament.

Padfoot and Moony had spent hours trailing Snape (with a lot of help from the Marauders Map) but to no avail. Sirius had even slept with no less than _three_ Slytherin seventh years (girlfriends of people on the Slytherin Quidditch Team) but was still no closer to finding out what was in the notebook or how they got it. Needless to say though, Sirius hadn't minded doing the research one bit!

James crossed the room to where Lily was and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up from her book to find he had brought her dinner again. For the first two nights she had thought that James had gone to a lot of effort to get it for her (it was impossible to take food out of the great hall). However, after two days he had thoroughly shattered this romantic notion by nonchalantly revealing that it was, in fact, his own personal house elf that organised it for him.

Lily smiled at her boyfriend, noting that he looked very worn out. Not only had he hours of homework to do each night, he stayed up for long hours after Lily had gone to bed to look for any hint as to what had been used on him. This made Lily care for him even more. If only I could convince him to take a break from all of this and have an early night, she thought to herself, he would be so much better for it.

"Lily – Lily – is there anyone in there?" James said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of her daze, she smiled at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well I've been thinking too. About you. All day. You nearly earned me a detention in Charms, you know that?" James smiled wickedly at her, flashing his white teeth. "Why do you have to be so freakin' beautiful? It's so unfair!"

"Why do YOU have to be so god damn hot! You're all _I've _thought about all day; I didn't even get through a whole book, let alone have a chance to start on all the catchup work I have to do from missing all these classes!"

James inwardly congratulated himself on being so insanely iressistable. "What can I say? It's the quidditch that does it. . . all ladies like a man in uniform."

With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch. Moving himself from his wheelchair to the couch in one swift move, he grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her down to him. She grinned, her hair shining red-gold in the firelight, giving her the look of an angel. Pressing his lips to hers, James thought to himself, she may look like one, but she sure as hell won't be an angel after I'm done with her.

He was extremely pleased when she kissed him back with as much desire as he was kissing her. Deepening the kiss, James let Lily know how much he wanted her. His hands traced her curves and he could hardly contain his excitement. Her body felt so. . . right. James slowly untucked her shirt and slid his hand upwards. Gently he traced his hands up her smooth skin until he reached what he was looking for. His hands were met with rough lace. With one hand running through her hair, he caressed her as he made love to her mouth with his.

Things were beginning to get a bit heated when Lily pulled back. She smiled, leant in and whispered, "I think we should take this to the bedroom, don't you"

James had never heard a woman say anything as sexily as she had just done. Without further hesitation, Lily pulled herself off him and stood. Grabbing her wand (well there was no use grabbing his. . . he couldn't feel it haha) she levitated him into his bedroom. Well, Lily thought to herself, at least tonight I got him into bed early.

James heard her click the door shut behind her. When she turned to face him he gasped. He had never seen her look more beautiful in his life. Her crimson lips were, if it was possible, even more crimson from their little make out session. Her messed up red locks looked incredibly sexy and, he was very pleased to note, her shirt had undone itself (with James' help of couse) at the top.

His pure desire must have shown in his eyes because Lily crossed the room to his bed and straddled him. If only he could feel it! Oh well, there was no reason for _her_ not to get some!

As James' hands slid up her skirt Lily gasped. Oh god James, she thought, take me now.

a/n: awoohoo! Yeah we all know what happened. . . Lily got some. You go girl!

Verk if you are reading this, this 1 is 4 u!

Thanks heaps to all my reviewers  ur all awesome


End file.
